Tears of a Tortured Soul
by Mikin Ishida
Summary: Kai's always been stong at keeping his emotions to himself but when his horrific past comes back to haunt him he finds he can't hold it all in anymore. So who does he confide in? Shounenai! KR. Rating may go up! Last Chapter up! Compleate THANK YOU ALL
1. Chapter 1: Lost in the Rain

Yes I'm back again. This time with a new fic all about my favorite character...Kai!

Summary: Kai doesn't want to keep the secret of his dark past to himself anymore and wonders off into the night. He finds he's not alone when a certain amber-eyed boy discovers him and soon discovers his secret.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! I never will so. ya. Yes this is a yaoi means boy/boy relationships! So if you have a problem then you are welcome to leave. For everyone one else...enjoy!

Tears of a Tortured Soul

By. Mikin Ishida

"Yeah! We kicked butt!" Tyson shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"I can't wait till we face the Demolition Boys...after what they did to Kai I think it's time they had a taste of they're own medicine." Said Max. The others nodded, that day the Bladebreakers won another victory but this time it wasn't in the Bey-arena. Instead they won the permanent leadership of they're captain Kai. After saving him from the depths of a frozen lake Kai came to realize that the bladebrekaers were his friends and that they would always stick by him.

"Speaking of whom...where is Kai?" asked Ray. The others froze and looked around now realizing that Kai was no longer in the room.

"You know he was a bit shaken after the incident at the lake. I bet he's in his room resting." Said Kenny. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Chief's right! Anyway I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted after today so I'm going to bed!" Tyson stated getting up from his seat.

"I'm with you Tyson." Max said yawning and stretching his arms. "What about you Chief?"

"Not me. I have to do some work on everyone's blades before the tournament." He replied.

"Great another all nighter." Dizzi retorted sarcastically.

"Come on Dizzi" Kenny said shutting his laptop and heading to his room.

"I think I'll go to bed too. G'night guys." Said Ray heading to the room that he and Kai shared.

"G'night Ray!" The others said as he exited.

Ray sighed as he headed down the hall to his and Kai's room. Out of all the bladebreakers, Ray was the most relieved that Kai had come back to the team. Over time he found himself attracted to the blue-haired boy and soon found himself falling in love with him. But he would never admit that to anyone. For now he was just glad Kai was back for good. He finally walked into the hotel room but found that it was empty.

"Kai?" he said. The room was empty and Kai was nowhere to be found. He looked around and saw Kai's shoes were missing.

'He couldn't of gone out...could he?' Ray thought to himself. He walked over to the window and saw that it was raining. He sighed and grabbed his jacket and headed out the door again.

'I'm not positive...but I have a feeling he's out there. And I'm gonna find him.' He thought as he ran out of the hotel and into the cold rain of the night.

Meanwhile in the center of the city a figure of a boy sat on a bench allowing the rain to soak his thin but muscular body. His blue hair hung in his face and he held his beyblade in his hand. It was as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings or the rain pouring down on him. In his mind was total darkness...and he was alone.

"Kai! Kai where are you!" Ray shouted searching the city for his crush.

'Where could he be? I've searched everywhere except...' his thoughts wandered off as he stared ahead and saw a park not to far away. His eyes widened.

'If Kai were anywhere...' he ended his thoughts and ran to the park praying Kai would be there.

"Kai! Kai!" he shouted. He looked around franticly still not seeing anything until...he saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench not to far from him.

'Could it be...Kai!' he ran with all his might towards the figure. He was right...there was Kai sitting lifeless on the bench. Ray walked up to him but Kai didn't seem to know he was there. Ray looked sadly at the one he loved...he was soaked to the bone and his hair was drooping in his face. His eyes were shut and he was holding Drazner in his hand.

"Kai..." he said stepping forward laying his hand on Kai's shoulder. The blue haired boy opened his eyes and looked up at the owner of the hand. Ray felt a pang in his chest as he stared into Kai's eyes. Once they were full of fire and determination but now...they were lifeless and empty.

"R..Ray?" his voice was weak and helpless. It was not the voice that Rau was used to.

"Yes...it's me. Kai...what are you doing out here? You're going to get sick..."

"I..." he broke into a fit of coughs.

"Kai you're getting sick. C'mon let's get you back to the hotel." Said Ray pulling off his jacket an draping it around Kai's shoulders. Kai reached up and grasped Rays arm. The raven-haired boy looked down only to see Kai's desperate gaze.

"Kai...?"

"Ra...Ray....d...don't...leave me..." after saying those words Kai collapsed against Ray's chest.

"Kai!" he exclaimed in surprise but the blue haired boy didn't respond. Ray sighed and lifted Kai bridal style and started walking back to the hotel. Ray couldn't help but blush at the closeness of him and Kai. When Ray reached their hotel room he gently laid Kai down on the bed. He sighed.

'He looks so...peaceful when he sleeps...complete opposite of his normal act.' He ran his hand across Kai's cheek.

'He looks so vulnerable...so touchable...so beautiful. I just wish I could fully break the wall he hides behind. I wish I could have his heart...' a tear slipped past the amber boys eyes. Kai began to moan in his sleep, his eyes were squeezed shut as if he was in pain. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow, it made Ray reach over and feel the older boy's forehead.

'He's burning up....' Kai began to move around like he was trying to get away from something. His body began to shake as the fever took control.

'He's having a nightmare...I have to wake him up.'

"Kai...Kai.... wake up Kai please...." Ray grabbed the pale boys shoulder and started shaking him but the boy kept shaking and thrashing around.

"Kai wake up c'mon!" crimson eyes shot open, fear bore them. Ray sat back down on the bed and sighed relieved. The crimson-eyed boy sat up still shaking all over.

"Kai are you ok?" Ray said after a few moments of silence. The only sound there was Kai's heavy breathing. The boy nodded though.

"Yeah...just fine." His voice was shaky anyone could tell he was scared.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Those moments of Kai's vulnerability were gone and his cold mask was back up again.

"I. Fine." He stated getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed. My clothes are wet." Kai said while grabbing some clothes out of his bag and walking into the bathroom. Ray sighed and started to get ready to change his own clothes.

A.N: Ok first chapter done! Please let me know if you like this or not so I'll know weather to continue this or not!


	2. Chapter 2 the real one: Kai's POV

Ok I'm back with chapter 2! This chapter was inspired by Angelgirl10 so thank you for your idea it really helped with this chapter! And of course I must thank my reviewers! You guys are awesome! This is a yaoi which means maleXmale relationships so if anyone has a problem with that then you can leave.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Poor me...

And now on with the fic!

Tears of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 2: Kai's POV

Kai's POV

How could I let my self appear so weak? I've never been so vulnerable before. As if that wasn't enough it was in front of Ray too... I've always been able to hide my emotions so why am I unable too now? Is it because I'm actually starting to remember? Everything about my past is starting to come back to me.

Flashback

"Grandfather when are mom and dad coming back?" said the voice of a 6-year-old Kai.

"You need not concern yourself of them Kai. Right now you need to work on your training." The man's voice was cold, it sent shivers up the young boys spine.

"But Grandfather..."

Slap!

Kai put his hand to his now bruised cheek. Tears came to his eyes but he only received another slap.

"Foolish boy! You must never show your emotions! It is a sign of weakness and you are not weak!"

End Flashback

That was when it all started. That was when he started treating me like a tool and not a grandson. I didn't know what friendship or love was because I'd never experienced it. I became the cold-hearted jerk that my team refers to me as. I knew nothing but the will to win and nothing else. That was my mission in life. To win. Not to experience the joy in life. The Bladebreakers changed all that. They did what no one else would...and that was accept me. I acted like a complete jerk to them, I said horrible things to them and yet they still wanted to be my friend. That day on the lake...I could of drowned right there and they could of walked away...but they didn't. They reached out to me. Told me I was their friend. And it's because of them that I'm still here today. I finally know what it means to have friends but it still isn't enough. I still crave the one thing I was never given. Love. I never thought I could ever love someone. Yet I proved myself wrong when I met Ray.

He was the only one who ever seemed to understand me. I guess he was the only one who tried but I still found myself attracted to him. But me? Gay? Was is possible that I Kai Hiwatari was gay? Yeah...it was and I'd fallen for my Chinese teammate.

Flashback

"Go Dranzer!" The blue blade spun around the forest area that Kai was training in. Determination spread all across his face as Dranzer seemed to fly from tree to tree. Suddenly a gray blade came flying from a distance knocking Dranzer back into Kai's hand. Annoyed Kai turned around.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"Sheesh always a grump aren't you." Came the reply. Kai sighed recognizing the voice.

"What do you want Ray?" his voice held no emotion.

"Thought I'd come see how you were doing." Ray smirked as he walked up to the blue-haired blader. Kai sighed in annoyance.

"Well as you can see I'm fine. So if you don't mind..." Ray just nodded in disapproval.

"You think I came all the way out here just to leave? C'mon I'll take you on." Ray said presenting his launcher. Kai smirked.

"Fine but when I beat you don't come crying to me." He said also preparing his blade.

"Don't worry I won't be the one crying."

"3...2...1...Let it RIP!"

End Flashback

Ray was the only one who ever bothered with me. He always made me feel like I mattered. I always felt alive around him. But I was too stubborn to admit it to myself. Until that day...

Flashback

"Kai c'mon grab my hand!"

"I don't know...I don't know if I can change."

"Kai please!"

Kai looked up into the amber eyes of Ray. They were filled with worry and concern that Kai might drown right in front of their eyes.

"We want you back Kai! Please come back to us!" Ray pleaded.

"You really...want me back." Kai tried to swallow the lump in his throat but found he couldn't.

"Yes Kai! We want to be your friends! Please don't leave us like this!"

"Ray...Guys...I'm so sorry." Kai had tears in his eyes but he wiped them away and grabbed Ray's hand.

End Flashback

It was then that I realized that I loved Ray. He wasn't like the others he was different. He reached out to me and pulled me from the ice...he wanted me back he didn't care about how much of a jerk I was. Then again neither did the others but in my mind Ray was different. He wasn't as hyper as the others. Unlike them he had a calm down to earth side and he was always making sure I was ok. Even when I was rude to him he still came back. Tyson, Max and Kenny, they didn't want to get involved or be around when I was mad. But Ray...he was always the one to confront me when I was upset. He stood beside me when the others walked away. That's why I love him. But there's no way he could ever love me back. After all I've done...with a past like mine who would want to love me?

A.N: WHEW! That took longer than expected. Sorry for the delay! Now this story can go two ways and this is where I need you help! Should the next chap. Be in Ray's POV and continue like the way this chapter did or should it continue in normal pov! You're reviews count so send em in! Oh and thank you to ReiKai-chan for pointing out about the chapter thing. I don't know why it go messed up. And for pointing out Ray's eyes!


	3. Chapter 3: Out in the hallway

A.N: Thank you soooo much for all you're reviews! You guys are awesome! Before I start though I would like to individually thank some of you....

Angelgirl10: inspiring as always! Yes I know in the show it was Tyson. I guess I should of mentioned that this was my take on the whole Kai trapped on the ice thing. So I made it be Ray instead! ;)

ReiKai-chan: Yeah I know the chaptering system decided it didn't like me the day I tried to upload the 2nd chapter. Thanks for pointing that out though!

Jak'idiot: Why thank you! I try to match the characters as best I can!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Oh and someone asked me if there was going to be sex in the fic so I would like to take this time to answer that person...no...sorry there will not be unless...someone wishes to write it for me when the time comes. I'm sorry I just don't write lemons but if you people REALLY want it then if someone want to write that portion of the fic then please let me know. Anyway I thought about it and decided to go ahead and continue the fic without Ray's POV so this just continues! Oh yeah and from now on Ray's eyes will be golden not amber. I got my colors mixed up in the first chapter. Thank you ReiKai-chan for pointing that out.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade nor the characters! I'd like to but then again doesn't everyone?

Warning: This is a Yaoi which mean malexmale relationships!

Thank you and now on with the fic!

Tears of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 3

Ray sat quietly in the bedroom that he and Kai shared. He had already changed and now waited for his captain to come out of the bathroom. He sighed. He had been left to wonder what was going on in Kai's mind. After the incident in the rain Ray was left very confused. He'd never seen Kai so upset about anything and it worried him to think that he was so distraught about something that he would wander out into the rain for hours.

The bathroom door opened and Kai stepped out, now in dry clothes. Ray couldn't help but notice that the blue-haired boy looked slightly shaken. As hard as Kai tried to keep up his mask it wasn't working, maybe to everyone else but not to Ray. Kai walked silently to his bag and dumped his wet clothes next to it. He was about to walk to the door and leave until Ray spoke up.

"So am I going to get an explination or what?"

"An explination for what?"

Ray stood and approached the boy.

"Don't play dumb Kai. You know what I mean. Why were you out in the rain like that?"

Kai grunted. "It's none of your business Ray." His voice was harsh but that didn't matter to Ray. He wasn't about to give up.

"None of my business? Kai I'm only the one who saved you from freezing out in that rain. I deserve some kind of explination for it. C'mon Kai I'm only trying to help." Ray pleaded walking closer to the older boy.

"Yeah I know...and that's why you should just leave me alone." He said and opened the door.

"What do you mean? Kai wait a minute!" he shouted running after Kai who had walked out the door and was now halfway down the hall. Kai didn't respond to Ray's cries and kept on walking.

"Kai! Kai! Where are you going?" Ray caught up to him and put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai wait." He stopped.

"I don't know what's going on with you and I really wish I did. Maybe I could understand you better if I did. But you have to know that I'm only trying to help. I've always been there to help you and I won't stop now. Please Kai...talk to me. I really want to be there for you...if you'll let me." Ray's voice was soft and sincere. Unlike Kai had ever herd before in his life.

'Maybe...I could tell him...' he thought. Kai sighed and turned around.

"Ray I..."

"HEY! KAI!" someone shouted.

"Tyson.." Ray sighed as he say Tyson run out of his room and toward them.

"Where ya been buddy?" Tyson asked clapping his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Out." Kai replied.

Tyson looked at Ray and the raven haired boy just nodded. Tyson sighed and smiled.

"Ooook! If you say so."

"What are you doing out here anyway Tyson. I thought you'd gone to sleep." Asked Ray.

"I herd something out here so I came to check it out!" Tyson grinned. Ray nodded.

"I see...well Kai and I were just off to bed ourselves. Weren't we Kai?"

The captain of the bladebreakers just nodded in response.

Right. So let's go Kai. Good night Tyson." Ray smiled. Tyson grinned even more.

"M'kay! G'night guys!" he exclaimed and ran back to his room.

Ray began to walk back to the room when he turned to Kai who hadn't moved.

"Coming?" he said.

Kai looked up.

'I love him...but I don't deserve the kindness he gives me.' Kai walked back to the room with Ray and wished there was some way he could open up to the one he loved without being so scared.

A.N: Updating fast ne? Well I'm working on the 4th chapter so if you want me to post it let me know! You know what to do! Click the pretty blue button and review! Ja ne! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Opening up and finding love

Wow so many reviews! Thank you guys so much! I love you guys!

ReiKai-chan: You should be my assistant I swear! LOL. Yeah I was thinking if there was going to be a lemon. As for the Yaoi comment yes you are right! Thank you I'll change that!

And of course a big thank you to all my reviewers!!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but you knew that already right?

Ok this is a Shounen-ai! (thanks reikai-chan) so if you have a problem...well you wouldn't be here now would you?

All right enough stalling let's get on with the fic!!

Tears of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 4

Ray walked in the hotel room, Kai was right behind him.

'I was so close. He almost opened up to me...now he's probably going to withdraw from me again...' he sighed and herd the door behind him close. He turned and saw Kai leaning up against it.

'What am I gonna do? There's no way he's gonna talk now. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I love Kai and I'll do everything I can to help him. He deserves someone to help him...and I want to be that someone.'

He heard Kai sigh and saw the blue-haired boy walk past him. He turned swiftly and caught his shoulder.

"Wait Kai. Please...talk to me. I want to hear what you have to say." Kai shook Ray's hand off his shoulder.

"It's not important." He started to walk away when he felt Ray's arms encircle his waist and felt Ray press his head against his back. His eyes widened and he shivered at the touch.

"It's important to me. Please Kai. I want to help you."

'I'll do whatever it takes...'

He felt Kai shake under his touch and it only made him tighten his grip.

"I...I don't....deserve this..." he sighed. Ray's eyes widened but he did not release Kai from his tight embrace.

"What do you mean? You don't deserve what Kai?" Ray's voice was gentle and it only made Kai want to talk even more.

"Everything...you've all been so forgiving to me...and I deserve none of it." His voice was weak. Ray let go of Kai's waist and went to stand in front of him. He looked into Kai's crimson eyes; the fire in them was gone. He had almost the same expression as he did out in the rain.

"Why do you think you don't deserve this? Kai we forgive you because you're our friend. We care about you."

"Not too long ago I wouldn't have believed you but now..." Ray's eyes held hope as be silently begged Kai to continue. Kai looked hesitant but nevertheless...

"I believe you." Ray smiled in relief.

"I'm glad you finally realize that we're you're friends. All we want to do is help you Kai. Now will you tell me why you were out in the rain like that?" he pleaded. All of Kai's hesitation and doubts disappeared when he looked down into Ray's golden eyes. His eyes didn't hold the hatred and disgust he saw when he looked into his grandfathers eyes...instead they held compassion and love. A feeling Kai wasn't used to but was ready to experience and before Kai knew it all his feelings came out.

"I wanted to get away. I didn't think I was worthy of being you're captain. Even after you saved me from the lake I didn't think I deserved to be with you guys. It was the first time anyone's ever tried to help me. I didn't know what to do so I just ran away. I didn't want to face what would happen if I stayed. If they came after me..." his voice drifted off.

"If who came after you Kai?"

Kai sighed and looked hesitant. Ray put his hand on Kai's shoulder and it was then that he felt he could truly open up to the one he loved.

'Time to stop hiding...I can trust Ray. I want him to know because I can't keep it in anymore.'

"My grandfather..." Ray looked slightly confused.

"What does you're grandfather have to do with any of this?"

"He's the man behind Biovolt. Boris isn't the leader of Biovolt, my grandfather is."

Ray's eyes widened. "You mean you're grandfather is Voltaire?" Kai nodded.

"That's right." He said.

"Kai...I never knew..." Ray was in shock, he dropped his hand from Kai's shoulder. He just couldn't believe that Kai's grandfather was the leader of the gang that was trying to destroy their team. The raven-haired boy looked into Kai's eyes and he saw a bit of uneasiness in them. As if there was something more that the captain was keeping inside.

"Kai...is there something more to this than just you're grandfather?"

Kai nodded. "He raised me in the abbey where the Demolition Boys train. But it's no ordinary training..." he cut himself off. Kai's breathing was shaky and it was like he was scared of what he was going to say next.

"They do seem rough...I mean that battle with that Alexander dude...it's like they show them no mercy." Ray said thinking about their past experiences with Demolition Boys and their training center.

"They don't. None at all. They train them to be the perfect warriors; they show them no mercy whatsoever. They treat them like tools and not human beings." Kai's voice wavered as he felt himself become completely open to Ray.

"Did they treat you that way?" Kai felt himself shatter as the memories of his childhood came rushing back. He felt tears sting his eyes but he held them back. He nodded.

"Yes..." Ray gave a slight gasp as he tried to remain strong in front of Kai.

"What...did they do to you?" A moment of silence passed and finally Kai spoke up.

"My grandfather...he...he'd hit me. He'd abuse me and it was all to make me become the perfect warrior. Everyday it was the same, hit beat me until I couldn't move and it hurt so much but every time I showed any sign of weakness he'd just do it all over again. He never treated me like a grandson...to him I was his tool, his puppet. He made me feel like I wasn't worth anything. Like the only reason I existed was to capture bit beasts and help him with his plan for world domination." Kai's body began to shake as it all caught up with him. Ray could see Kai's wall breaking. Every barrier that Kai ever put up around him self shattered before the neko-jin's eyes. Except for one.

"Kai...c'mere." He said opening his arms to the older boy. Kai looked shocked at first but then let himself fall into Ray's arms. He rested his head on the Chinese boy's shoulder. He could feel himself shaking. Kai felt his knees go weak and found he could no longer hold himself up anymore. He sank to the ground surprising Ray at first but the neko-jin smiled and bent down to the floor not once loosening his embrace.

"I was always jealous of you...because you had something I never did."

"What was that Kai?" Ray asked his voice soft.

"Love. You have love in you heart. You know what it's like to feel love and compassion for others and you know what it's like for it all to be returned. I never felt any of that. All I ever wanted was to experience what it was to be like to love and to be loved. I still want that." Tears filled Kai's vision but he still wouldn't let them fall. Ray looked down and saw how glossy his eyes were.

"Go ahead and cry...I think after all this time you should."

"It's ok...I don't need to."

"When was the last time you cried Kai?" He was silent for a minute but then he responded.

"I can't remember. I was never allowed to." Ray frowned.

'What kind of bastard doesn't allow someone to cry?'

"Please Kai...let it out. I won' t be ashamed or think anything less of you. No one will. It's just me. I'm here for you." He ran his fingers through Kai's hair to try and loosen him up a bit. It worked when he felt wetness on his shoulder. Kai began to shake even more as his sobs over took him. All the pain Kai experienced throughout his life all the suffering his soul had to go through was now released. Ray continued to stroke Kai's hair and rub his back in an attempt to comfort the sobbing boy.

"I..It's not...fair" he herd Kai choke between sobs. "All I wanted...was a normal life..." Ray just held him even tighter. Kai's soul was broken and it was now up to Ray to pick up the pieces.

"Shhh...it's ok...you can still have a normal life Kai...I'll help you do that. We all will."

'Should I tell him? Maybe I should...he needs to know that he's loved but what if he doesn't love me back? What if he thinks it's weird to be loved by another guy? Still...I think he deserves to know...after all he's been through he needs someone to love him.'

After a while Kai's sobs slowed down but he still lay in Ray's arms.

'I wish this moment would never end...god I love him so much. I wish I could tell you how much Ray.'

"Kai...there's something you should know..."

"What is that Ray?" Ray sighed.

'Well...here goes nothing.'

"Kai...there's something I want to tell you. Something I think you need to hear and it's something I can't keep inside anymore. Kai...I love you. I have for along time but I never thought you would open up to me enough. After hearing everything that you just told me...I think it's time you knew what I truly feel for you."

'I can't believe I just said that...but it's all true...please don't reject me Kai....'

'He loves me? Ray loves me? Even after everything I've said and done he...loves me.'

Ray felt Kai's grip on him tighten.

"Ray I...love you too." Ray's eyes widened.

"You do?" He felt Kai nod.

"Yes...you're the only person I felt even tried to understand me. The only one who made me feel like my life was worth anything. I've never felt anything like it before but I know...I love you Ray. More than anything." Ray smiled as he too tightened his grip on Kai.

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that" he said. Kai pulled himself away from Ray and looked into his eyes. It was all there. The love he'd craved for all his life. Ray took Kai's shoulders and pulled him closer. The next thing Kai knew were Ray's lips on his. His eyes widened in surprise but then he relaxed and returned the kiss with equal passion. Ray felt Kai's mouth open slightly allowing his tongue to explore his mouth. After a while air became an issue and they broke apart both panting slightly. For a few minutes they just started into each other's eyes and enjoying each other's company.

'So...this is what it's like to be loved.' Kai thought to himself.

'He's so beautiful...' Ray thought. Then Kai broke out in a smile and it wasn't the fake smiles or smirks Ray was used to. It was a genuine smile that came from Kai's heart. Ray felt himself smile and he sighed a sigh of happiness.

"What?" Kai asked confused. "Do I have something on my face?" Ray laughed.

"No silly...I've just...never seen you smile like that before." Kai's smile widened as he leaned into Ray's embrace again.

"Thank you Ray." The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving me something no one else in the world could. For loving me." Ray could only smile more and he put his arms around Kai and leaned up against the bed.

"I will always love you. Know that." He said resting his head atop Kai's.

"So will I Ray....so will I."

'I can finally live my life. I can finally love someone and be loved back. Now I realize I'm not worthless like my grandfather says I am. Now I just have to beat him. I have to get out of my grandfathers control and show him that he's can't rule me anymore. Now that I have Ray...I can do anything and that includes bringing my grandfather down. And I know now that not only do I have Ray but I have the rest of the team too...and that's all I ever needed. The love and acceptance...of my friends.'

A.N: I can't feel my fingers...lol oh well. Should I continue? Let me know! Please review with any ideas, comments or whatever. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions! Their secret rev...

A.N: Well...since you wanted it I'm going to continue this! Now I'm warning you all the updates are going to be slower because one I'm going to take my time on these next few chapters, 2 I'm working on other stuff (for all wolf's rain fans check my profile to see upcoming stories) and 3 I'm going back to my home in Miami so I'll be packing a lot for a few days and my computer down there isn't the most reliable one so don't expect updates everyday like they've been happening. Sorry guys but that's life. I appreciate all your reviews and suggestions! Keep em coming! Anyway I'll shut up now and continue the story! If you have any questions let me know. Oh and to those people who complained about the relationship between Ray and Kai...I put a warning sign before each chapter so you know it's there and no I'm not revising it to a non shounen-ai so sorry but read the author notes next time.

Disclaimer: Not mine! :p

On with the fic!

Tears of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 5

It was the morning after Kai's breakdown, which turned out to be the happiest moment of his life. He'd finally let go of all his pain and in that he gained the love of the one person he felt he could truly show his real self too. Kai was relieved that he'd finally told someone about his past, now he was just worried about fixing it.

'Voltaire won't come down easy...there's got to be a way to expose his secret to the world...to let everyone know what he and Boris are up to. If we don't do something soon who knows what he'll do to Tala and the others. I hate to admit it...but they are my friends...they were in the abbey when I was young and they still are...no matter how brainwashed they are.' Kai lay on his bed thinking about his plan to bring down Voltaire. He and Ray woke up hours ago and they were now waiting for Tyson and the rest of the team to get ready.

"Kai?" Ray said walking out of the bathroom. His hair was damp from the shower he'd just taken and hung loosely in his face. Kai looked up from where he was laying on the bed.

"Hey." He said. Ray smiled and walked over to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you thinking?" the raven-haired boy asked. Kai just sighed and leaned back on the bed again.

"I don't know how...but we need to find a way to expose Voltaire's plan of using the bit beasts to control the world. And what he's been doing to train the Demolition Boys." Ray nodded.

"You're right. But how on earth would we do it?" Kai shrugged.

"Like I said I have no idea." Ray sighed. It was going to be hard to expose Boris's plan but that wasn't going to stop them from trying. But Ray also had another problem on his hands and that was telling the rest of the team about his relationship with Kai.

'We really need to get this thing with Boris under way...but I really want the rest of the team to know about me and Kai. Kai's never really been open with anyone before except me so he might not want to open up to the team just yet. I really wish he would...it would help us out so much but I won't force him to do something he doesn't want to do...no matter how much it would help him.' Ray stared at his love wishing he could help him open up more.

'I should just come right out and tell him. It can't hurt.'

"Kai." The bluenett turned to his boyfriend.

"I think...I mean if you don't want to I understand but..." Kai cut him off.

"You want to tell the team about our relationship and about what I told you last night?" Ray was surprised but he nodded his reply.

"If you don't want to..." he drifted off not really knowing what to say. He herd Kai sigh and saw him sit down on the bed.

"Ok." He stated.

Ray's eyes widened. He really didn't expect Kai to agree to any of this. It seemed so unlike Kai...

'Maybe he really is trying to change...not just for me but for the team to.' Ray smiled to himself.

Later that morning the team had all met down in the lobby area for breakfast. Tyson had already made three trips to the breakfast buffet when the rest of the team came down. Ray kept glancing over at Kai who remained silent throughout the whole meal. Then when the meal was finished Kai looked over at Ray returned the glace.

'Now or never...' Kai thought. Ray nodded reading Kai's glance.

"You guys..." Ray started. Tyson and Max both stopped in mid-conversation and looked up at Ray. Even Kenny looked up from Dizzi. Ray took a deep breath.

"You see...Kai and I...we're....a couple..." Ray's breath was caught in his throat in fear of their reaction. After a few seconds of silence Tyson broke out in a wide grin.

"That's great you guys!" he exclaimed. Ray could feel his jaw drop as he saw Max and Kenny smile in approval as well.

"You guys are really ok with this?" Even Kai looked slightly shocked.

They nodded. "Yeah of course."

"Did you think we wouldn't approve?" asked Max. Ray just smiled.

"No...I never should of doubted you guys." Tyson grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"I just can't believe you're with the former mr. Sourpuss." The other's laughed and even Kai broke a small grin.

"I can be a sourpuss if you want Tyson." He said threateningly. Tyson gave a nervous laugh.

"Eh hehehehe...no." The rest of the morning was spent laughing and joking and congradulating the new couple. It was all laughs until Ray brought up the subject about Boris and the Demolition Boys. Kai drifted his gaze away from the group, Ray noticed and lay his hand over Kai's for a slight comfort. Kai turned back and looked into Ray's golden eyes. To Kai...his eyes said it all and he nodded. Ray knew what Kai wanted and began telling the team exactly what Kai had told him the previous night. After he had finished everyone sat in shock as they tried to absorb everything they had been told. Ray felt Kai squeeze his hand trying to block images that came to his mind when Ray told the story. After a few minutes of silence Tyson spoke up.

"I..I still can't...believe this...Kai...I...don't know what to say...that's horrible." Kai didn't respond he just continue to stare at the ground.

"We have to do something to stop Voltaire!" said Max. The others nodded.

"Yeah but how?" asked Ray.

"Maybe Mr. Dickinson would know?" said Kenny.

"Chief's right. Getting Mr. Dickinson involved would help us out a lot. You know he has major connections with the BBA." Max said.

"Ok then it's settled! We should head over now and tell him!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah let's go!" Max shouted happily. It was settled and the team began to head out of the hotel to Mr. Dickinson's BBA office. Ray turned his head and saw Kai still hadn't moved from his seat. He walked back to his love and extended his hand to him. Kai looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes.

"You coming Kai?" Ray smiled still holding out his hand. Kai stared into his loves eyes for a minute before giving a small smile himself and taking Ray's extended hand. The pair walked out of the hotel together following behind their team.

A.N: I know you all want to kill me for the delay . Sorry I had a temporary writers block! Anyway I'm back! I know this chapter was slow but It'll start picking up soon! Anyway like I said before updates will be slower cause I start school on Tuesday! --() lucky me...ok you know what to do! Review review review!


	6. Chapter 6: A visit with Mr Dickinson

A.N: Thanks to all for the reviews from the last chapter! I know it was a bit slow! So now we continue with the story and hopefully it'll pick up!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

For all who haven't already noticed this is a shounen-ai! So beware all non shounen-ai people

And now here's chapter 6!

Tears of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 6

After a short walk the team had finally reached Mr. Dickinson's office. As they walked up the stairs they all couldn't help but wonder how they were going to stop Voltaire. They finally reached the door they were in search for and entered. Mr. Dickinson looked up from his work and greeted the boys.

"Hello boys, please come in. Have a seat." He said gesturing to the couches that were placed around the room. The boys all sat down each one of them looking nervous of the situation they were about to inform their team manager about. Mr. Dickinson noticed the troubled looks on the teams faces and he too rose from his desk and walked to the small sitting area.

"What seems to be the trouble boys?" The boys all gave each other hesitant looks and Ray decided to speak up.

"You see...Mr. Dickinson we came here today because we found out some stuff you may want to know about."

Mr. Dickinson raised an eyebrow.

"About what may I ask?" Ray glanced over at Kai who nodded in response.

"Well..." The story was long but Mr. Dickinson listened to every word and by the end the old man found himself in a state of pure shock. He looked at Kai who surprisingly remained calm throughout the whole thing. He could only wonder how Kai was able to go through all that physical and emotional pain and keep his calm demeanor. Finally he spoke up.

"Kai...my boy is this really true?" Kai looked up at the old man his crimson eyes were serious and told no lies. He nodded.

"Yes." He said. Mr. Dickinson gave a slight gasp.

"Oh my..." he half whispered. "We must do something about this!" he exclaimed.

"That's why we came here! We wanted to see if you could do something." Said Kenny.

"Well yes this has to be reported to the BBA at once."

"But will they believe you ?" Kai said suddenly. Mr. Dickinson looked up at the captain and understood the boys words. If Voltaire had gone this long with out the BBA suspecting anything then there's no way that without some proof they wouldn't believe a word they say.

"We need to get some proof of Voltaire's actions. As many stories as you can throw at them, the BBA is very hard to convince without visual proof." The group sighed. Mr. Dickinson was right.

"Wait a minute what about Kai? Isn't he proof enough? He's seen it with his own eyes and it is his grandfather that we're talking about. The BBA would believe it if it were coming from Kai right?" said Max. Mr. Dickinson sighed.

"I'm afraid not Max. Even though Kai is a well respected beyblader in the BBA they would still need visual proof I'm afraid." The group sunk in their seats feeling all was hopeless.

"Wait a minute...what if we went to the abbey and spied on the Demolition Boys? We could get Dizzi to film them and then bring it to the BBA!" said Tyson. The others lit up.

"Yeah! Then they could see what Boris is really up to!" Max exclaimed.

"But what about the security? Remember what happened last time we tried to sneak into the abbey?" Ray said brining up the last time the bladebreakers snuck into the abbey. Tyson and Max sighed.

"Yeah you're right..." Suddenly Kenny's eyes lit up.

"Wait a minute! Kai you know where all the security is right?" Kai opened his eyes and looked over at the young boy.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Then we could have Kai trick the alarm system and go in without a problem."

"I don't know Kenny...it's a very dangerous plan." Said Mr. Dickinson looking very hesitant.

"Yeah but we could pull it off!" said Tyson rising from his seat confidence all in his voice.

"Yeah, but can you handle the alarm system Kai?" Max asked. Kai was silent for a moment until he eventually nodded. The other's smiled.

"Ok then it's settled! We're going to the abbey!" Tyson exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" all but Kai and Mr. Dickinson shouted.

"Ok...you may go but please be careful. You're dealing with Boris and there's no telling what he and the Demolition Boy's may do."

"Don't worry Mr. Dickinson! We'll be careful! And we'll get the proof you need to bring down Boris!" Tyson beamed with excitement. Mr. Dickinson nodded.

"Call me if you have any trouble and I'll send someone to help you."

It was decided that the Bladebreakers would wait until the next day to go to the abbey so they could plan a stratigey. They had planned for Kai to go ahead and trick the alarm system and then for the rest of the team to follow Kai to area where the Demolition Boy's were training. After they get the footage they need they would bring it straight to the BBA. Now all that was left to do was hope the plan would work without flaws. The team went to bed with that hope. All except for Kai. That night Kai stood out on the balcony staring out into the night.

'It all seems to easy. Somehow I get the feeling there's going to be more than just going in and out. There's got to be a catch here...it's just not that easy.'

"You ok?" Kai turned to see Ray standing behind him.

"Yeah..." he replied. Ray walked up and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist from behind, leaning his head in between Kai's shoulder blades. He felt Kai relax into his embrace and felt Kai's hands cover his own.

"You're worried aren't you?" Kai sighed.

"Yes...for the team. I think we're rushing into this...it's not going to be as easy as we make it sound." He felt Ray nod against his back and his embrace around his waist tighten.

"I know...but don't worry we'll be careful."

"It's not just as matter of being careful Ray...you never know what Boris might have planned. He could surprise us at any moment...that's how unpredictable he can be."

'Kai's right...we never know...but we can't give up. This may be our only chance.' Ray only snuggled deeper into Kai's back trying to forget the worry that now tried to overtake him.

"I love you Kai." He whispered loud enough hopefully so the blue haired boy could hear.

"I love you too..." he replied.

'Nothing will change that....'

A.N: Well I got this chapter out faster than planned. I know Kai seems a lil out of character at some points when he's with Ray but I'm trying to soften him up a little bit when he's with him. Anyway I hope to have another chapter out before school starts. You never know! Writer's block is GONE! **jumps for joy** Ok you know what to do! Review! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: To Balkov Abbey

A.N: Damn hurricane....oh well...here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it! Such a shame…  
  
Ok this is a shounen-ai! For all that haven't already guessed it…lol anyway onwards! To the fic!  
  
Tears of a Tortured Soul Chapter 7  
  
Everyone was silent as they walked to the abbey the next morning. All of them were in a deep thought wondering what would happen at Balkov Abbey. Would they get caught? Or will the plan go without flaws. Those were the thoughts running through the Bladebreakers minds that morning.  
  
'I never thought I'd be doing this. A few weeks ago the thought of going against Boris and my grandfather would never of crossed my mind. I must be crazy….but maybe not. I've got a team and a boyfriend that care about me and are willing to put themselves at risk for me….that's something I thought I'd never have.' Kai sighed as he walked silently next to Ray. Without thinking he grabbed Ray's hand squeezed it tight. Ray squeezed it back and smiled at his boyfriends actions.  
  
'I never thought Kai would open up this much. He's really starting to change…not dramatically but it's little things like this that show he's improving. I'm glad.'  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the abbey. Kai had let go of Ray's hand and now stood in front of the gates to the abbey.  
  
"Well Kai. I guess it's up to you. Can you trick that alarm system?" asked Tyson looking at his captain. Kai nodded.  
  
"Wait here." He said and then walked through the gates but not before taking one last look at Ray. Kai ran through the grounds and eventually found what he was looking for. Buried in a bush was a small box that contained all the alarm switches.  
  
'Boris thinks he could hide this thing….' He carefully opened the box to find a bunch of wires mixed together.  
  
'Only one of these will turn off the alarm…which one was it?' Kai examined the wires a but and then pulled out his blade. Taking one wire in hand he held Dranzer near it.  
  
'Well…if I get it wrong we're screwed…' Using the sharp edge of Dranzer's attack ring Kai cut the wire. He waited a minute and when no alarming sound came he smiled to himself.  
  
'Takes care of that.' Then he closed the box and ran back to the gates where the team was awaiting them.  
  
"Let's go." He said. The other's smiled.  
  
"Way to go Kai!" said Tyson. With Kai leading the way the team was able to sneak into a secret door behind the abbey.  
  
"There aren't as many guards as last time." Said Ray.  
  
"Maybe not now but there will be." Kai replied. After a few minutes of walking they came to a set of different hallways.  
  
"Which one?" asked Max. Kai looked at each of the individual paths and soon replied.  
  
"This one." He said taking the path on the right. The others followed and suddenly Kai stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Someone's coming." The others then herd the sound of footsteps in the distance.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Kenny in a panic.  
  
"Follow me." Said Kai running ahead. The rest followed not having any other bright ideas. They came to yet another set of hallways but Kai did not stop and kept running straight. The others ran and soon they saw a greenish light up ahead.  
  
"In here." Kai said opening a door and letting the team in. When they were all inside he closed the door. They looked around and found themselves in some type of laboratory. All across the room where green test tubes with animals that resembled bit-beasts in them. They all stood in shock at the sight.  
  
"Are those…bit –beasts?" asked Kenny in shock. Kai nodded.  
  
"This is where Boris creates his artificial bit-beasts using DNA samples of the real thing." He explained. The others were in shock. It was hard for them to believe that someone could actually make an artificial bit-beast.  
  
"How could someone do this?" said Tyson.  
  
"If they were heartless they could." said Kai.  
  
'Heartless...like I was...'  
  
"C'mon guys...let's go find Boris and take him town!" Tyson shouted enthusiticlly.  
  
"You won't have to look far..."  
  
A.N: Cliffy! lol! Sorry I just had to! Chapter 8 will be out soon....given the hurricane doesn't blow out my power! --()...NOOO!!! I wanna watch Wolf's Rain!!!! OK I'll shut up...anyway...REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Captured!

A.N: Well thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I now how over 50 reviews!!!! jumps for joy Me so happy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Ok on with Chapter 8!

Tears of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 8

"You won't have to look far..." a dark voice rang through the room. The Bladebreakers turned only to come face to face with Boris. Their eyes widened while the man only smirked evilly down at them.

"Well Bladebreakers...I'm impressed. You managed to get past our security. But I bet that was the work of young Kai here..." he said eyeing the blue-haired boy. Kai glared at the man, hatred in his eyes. He felt nothing more for the man. After years of pain and torture all he could feel for Boris was hatred. Ray glanced over at Kai with worry. He knew of Kai's hatred toward Boris but he didn't want Kai to act without thinking...not that he ever would.

"Boris! If you think you're getting away with this you're wrong!" Tyson exclaimed. Boris raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Why whatever do you mean?" he said with amusement. Tyson growled.

"I mean everything! We know the whole story! You're plan to take over the world using artificial bit-beasts will never work!"

"Tyson's right! We'll bring you down!" said Max with confidence in his voice.

"Really? Well then I am impressed. You managed to find out our plan and try to stop it? I must congratulate you. But I'm afraid you will not succeed in you're plans to stop me."

"Oh yeah! Well we'll just see about that!" Tyson shouted pulling out Dragoon. Boris gave an evil laugh.

"So it's a beybattle you want? Tala! Ian!" Then from behind him, emerging from the shadows stood Tala and Ian. No emotions were present on either of their faces. Kai's eyes widened.

'Just like me...just like me they show no emotion...Tala...what has he done to you?'

Flashback

A young Kai lay motionless in a cell deep within the abbey. He'd been there for hours...alone. With each passing minute his heart grew harder and colder. Suddenly the cell door swung open and another body was thrown in a few feet away from him. A moan was herd as he hit the ground. The guard that brought him there slammed the door shut and laughed to himself as he walked away. Kai opened his pained crimson eyes to examine the boy who'd been thrown into his cell. The boy struggled in to a sitting position. Then he glanced over at Kai. The first thing Kai noticed about him was his sharp blue eyes and his fiery red hair.

"Who are...you?" the boy asked, his voice was weak and it was obvious that they had hurt him.

"Kai...Kai Hiwatari." he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm Tala Inavov." he said.

"What are you doing in this place Kai?" he asked.

"My grandfather put me here." the blue-haired boy replied.

"You're grandfather huh? Hmmm..."

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"I dunno..." Kai's eyes widened a bit.

"What about you're parents? Where are they?" Tala shrugged.

"I dunno...just disappeared along with my friends...." Kai scooted closer to the boy.

"You wanna be my friend?" he asked. Tala looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. Kai nodded a light smile on his face.

"Ok..." Tala held out his hand and Kai took it shaking the hand of his new friend. Back then their hearts were full of innocence and to them the world could do them no wrong. But after all these years the innocence faded away.

End Flashback

Now it was many years later and Tala's eyes were still the sharp blue they'd always been. But this time Kai noticed something different about them...they were cold and showed no emotion. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before...but it was probably because not to long ago his eyes were the same way. Tala smirked and pulled out his beyblade. Contained in it was the bit-beast Wolborg. Ian also pulled out his Wyborg blade.

"C'mon guys let's take these guys down!" said Tyson preparing his Dragoon.  
  
"I'm in too!" said Max taking out Draciel

Tala and Ian just smirked and prepared to launch their blades.

'If they're not careful...Tala and Ian will destroy them.' Kai thought while staring at the Demolition Boys.

"Kai...do you think this is a good idea?" Ray asked looking over at his boyfriend with worry for his other 2 teammates.

"Weather it is or isn't...do you think that's going to stop them?" Ray nodded.

"Yeah you're right...Tyson, Max! Be careful ok!" The two bladers looked back at him and nodded.

"Don't worry about us Ray. We'll take em' down!" said Tyson.

"Ready...3...2...1 Let it RIP!" The blades we launched and the battle had begun.

"Get em' Dragoon!" Tyson's blade went after Tala's Wolborg. Tala smirked.

"Attack Wolborg." His silver blade dodged Tyson's blade and then smashed up against it.

"Draciel!" Meanwhile Max's blade was going face to face against Ian's Wyborg. Neither of the Demolition Boys showed any hesitation in attacking their opponents blades. Boris stood behind them smiling evilly at his 'students' work.

"Now...finish them off!" he ordered. Tala and Ian nodded.

"Wolborg!"

"Wyborg!"

Kai's eyes widened as he saw his teammates blades get pummeled by the Demolition Boys. It was all to fast for anyone with normal eyes to see but when the dust cleared all that remained where the pieces of Tyson and Max's Beyblades. The Bladbreakers stood wide-eyed at the sight while Boris stood with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Tala and Ian stood with their beyblades in hand remaining silent.

"I...can't...believe it...." Tyson gaped dropping to his knees before his fallen beyblade. Max dropped down next to him and picked up the pieces of Draciel. Ray stood in shock.

'I can't believe it...Tyson and Max lost so easily they barley put up a fight. I didn't think they were that strong...'

Kai growled at the sight of his fallen teammates. Boris laughed.

"Well now that you have see out power do you still think you can defeat us?"

"This isn't over Boris!" Kai shouted in anger.

"Really? I think so..." he clapped his hands and several guards came through the doors surrounding the room. The Bladebreakers lay trapped in a circle. Surprised Tyson and Max stood still holding the broken pieces of their beyblades.

"You see young Kai...while as you're friends may make it out of here. You on the other hand will not. Guards!"

"What do you mean?" Tyson barley had a chance to speak before several guards grabbed him as well as the others.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kenny shouted trying to struggle out of the tight grasp.

"Kai!" Ray shouted seeing his boyfriend in a tight hold. Kai's anger only rose and he tried to break free.

"Unhand me! Boris!" Boris only smirked.

"Take him away. And get rid of the Bladebreakers." and with that said Boris turned and started walking out of the room.

"Boris! You won't get away with this!" Ray shouted.

"Really? We'll see about that." then he walked out with Demolition Boys behind him both of them smirked at the sight of the struggling Bladebreakers.

"Let. Me. Go!" Kai shouted.

"Shut up!" one of the guards demanded punching Kai in the face.

"KAI!" Ray shouted.

"Leave him alone!"

The guards carried the team out all except for Kai.

"Kai! Kai! You better not hurt him! Leave him alone! Kai!" Ray screamed still trying to get out of the tight hold he was in. Tyson, Max and Kenny still struggled but had almost given up. The hallway was dark, they could barley see where the guards had were taking them.

"Ray!" a voice shouted.

"Kai!" The sound of the captain's voice echoed through the dark hallways of the abbey.

'Where are they taking him?' Ray wondered. Soon the team found themselves being thrown into a dark cell that lay deep within the abbey. A soon as the door slammed shut Ray rose and grabbed the bars, demanding that the guards release them. The guards just laughed.

"We'll see what Master Voltaire has in store for you." and then the guards walked off leaving the bladbreakers alone in the dusty dark cell. Ray continued to shout Kai's name while the others lay slumped up against the walls. All of them seem to have given up.

"You guys! They took Kai! We have to get him back! They're gonna hurt him I know it!"

"How can we..." said Tyson. "We're stuck in here! There's no way to get out of here!" In just moments it seemed like everyone had given up. While their will to save Kai still remained, it was as if they hope had been sucked out of them the minute they entered the abbey.

A.N: I think I'll end it there. I've tortured you guys long enough! Please please please review! I love hearing comments from you guys!!! I shall try and get chapter 9 posted as soon as possible!!!! Ja ne unitl next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Volatire's offering!

A.N: sighs Stupid school! Takes away my writing time! Oh well here's chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
  
Warning: This is a shounen-ai! Kai/Ray so be warned!  
  
Tears of a Tortured Soul Chapter 9  
  
The guards dragged Kai through the dark halls of the abbey, not stopping until they'd reached their ordered destination. Once they'd reached the door they pulled it open and threw Kai inside and then slammed the door shut. Kai shoved himself up, he felt the presence of another in the room. To Kai the feeling was very familiar…but it was also the same feeling that struck fear in his heart every time it was felt. He raised his head and then realized what room the guards has thrown him in. He came face to face with his Grandfather. His eyes widened at the sight of the old man who stood standing before him. A disdainful look was on his face as he stared harshly into the eyes of his grandson.  
  
"Well Kai. It seems we meet again." Kai frowned and lifted himself to his feet.  
  
"Not my choice to…" he retorted glaring at his grandfather.  
  
"Either way you are in my possession once again. You Kai will obey me this time. I will not tolerate any more betrayal from you." His voice wads harsh but Kai refused to become a victim again.  
  
"No. You used me! I will not become a slave to you're mind games any more!" Voltaire stepped out from behind his desk and walked toward Kai.  
  
"You will obey me. You are my grandson! You will do as I say."  
  
"If I'm you're grandson then why don't you treat me like one! I'm not going to lower myself to being you're puppet. Not again…so find someone else to do you're dirty work because you can count me out!" Kai turned to walk out the door when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder roughly, pulling him back.  
  
"Let me go." Kai demanded. But Voltaire only squeezed harder.  
  
"Kai. You will join the Demolition Boys. If you don't I'll make sure that Boris be rids the world of those Bladebreakers you seem to have befriended." Kai's eyes widened at the threat.  
  
'Ray…' he thought.  
  
"Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you."  
  
"Ah yes but they've done something to you. You've become soft in you're time away Kai. You do not fight with the same ferocity as I've trained you to do. I trained you to become the best beyblader in the world. You will not defy me now. Either you take Black Dranzer and fight in the championships or you're little friends will pay the price."  
  
'No he can't…'  
  
"I won't." Voltaire growled.  
  
"I'm tired of you're impudence!" he shouted striking Kai from behind and knocking him to the ground. Kai growled and pushed himself up, glaring at his grandfather but Kai barley had enough time to get to his feet before Voltaire grabbed him by his scarf and shoved him up against the wall.  
  
"You've done nothing but betray me Kai. Ever since you were little I knew one day it would come to this." Kai smirked.  
  
"Then you're smarter than I thought." He groaned when he felt Voltaire punch his cheek but his crimson eyes still had a fire of hatred burning in them.  
  
'I've had enough of this....I have to get out of here. I have to find Ray...' Without warning Kai kneed Voltaire in the stomace causing the old man to drop him. Kai got up quickly and swung open the door and began to run out. The guards who were standing near the door were dumfounded when they saw Kai run past them.  
  
"Don't let him get away!" Voltaire shouted from the room, sending the gaurds running after Kai. Meanwhile the blue haired blader ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the underground abbey.  
  
'I have to find Ray. I have to get them all out of here. It's my fault that they got captured. I should of never brought them here, it's too dangerous. Boris won't hesitate to kill them...I know he won't.' Kai could hear the guards running behind him. He looked ahead and saw he'd come to a dead end.  
  
'Shit...' he thought. Then he looked down and smirked. He skidded to a stop and pulled out his blade. He smirked at the guards who'd finally caught up to him. He launched Dranzer and watched as his loyal pheonix spun in the air around the guards.  
  
"Go Dranzer!" he shouted and on command Dranzer attacked the guards directly, sending them flying to the ground. Kai jumped past them and recalled Dranzer to his hand. He placed her in his pocket and ran back through the halls again. More guards had come and Kai knew it would be harder for him to fight them all on his own. Yet he wasn't about to give up. He would do whatever it took to find his friends and get them out of this horrible place. The guards blocked him on both sides and Kai found himself trapped.  
  
'Shit now what....' he thought. His grandfather emerged from behind them smirking evilly.  
  
"Well Kai it seems you have know where to go." Kai growled feircly at his grandfather. Voltaire reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar black blade.  
  
'Black Dranzer....' Kai's eyes widened at the sight of the blade. He winced at the memories it brought. The blade that caused him to betray his team for the chance at perfection. The blade that had almost caused him to hurt the one he most loved. His will power had been stolen from him when he used this blade and it took his friends to get it back. Now that Kai was agaisnt Biovolt, he knew there was no way he could go back to being a mindless puppet. His will power and determination was stronger than ever now and it was all thanks to his friends and Ray.  
  
"You will take Black Dranzer Kai."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't resist me Kai. You are of my blood I know you crave the ultimate perfection. Take Black Dranzer Kai. Achive the perfection you crave." His voice was full of temptation which for a second, almost drew Kai back to his old self but memories of Ray flashed through his mind. Taking Black Dranzer would ruin his life and he knew it. If achiving perfection ment losing the one person who ever truly loved you, then ultamite perfection wasn't worth it.  
  
'For Ray...for all of them...I will not become a slave again. Voltaire can't control me any longer...'  
  
"You bastard....I will never go back to Biovolt. I will not be used any more!"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. Guards!" Before Kai could even blink, the guards had knocked him to the ground. One held his arm behind his back almost in a twisting way. Kai cringed as he tried to fight back but there were too many guards holding him down.  
  
"Let...me...go." The guards pulled him to his feet holding back both his arms. He struggled to get free. One of thr guards punched him in the stomache to stop him.  
  
"Voltaire...you bastard!"  
  
"Shut him up." the old man demanded. The guards didn't hesitate to beat Kai until he was unconcious. Every hit Kai felt brought up memories of his past. All the pain he felt, all the abuse and neglection. He wished to never feel any of that again but it seemed as if he could never escape it.  
  
'I keep running...I can never escape this no matter how hard I try. It keeps coming back...' All the determination Kai felt was suddenly gone and he felt worthless again. His hopes to escape the abbey were gone. He tried to keep his eyes open. His vison was blurry and before he submitted himself to the darkness he thought of the one person he wished he could be with.  
  
'Ray....'  
  
A.N: Short I know! But I'm going to go and work on ch. 10 right now before I have to go back to school tomm! I had a day off today! Ch. 10 might be out later if I can get it done in time! So you might get lucky and get 2 chapters! Please let me know if you want this continued! I appreciate you're reviews! And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapters! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

A.N: Trying to get stuff posted! I hope you all like it. Again thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I think we know by now it's not mine....  
  
Warning: SHOUNEN-AI!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Tears of a Tortured Soul Chapter 10  
  
All hope was lost....nothing mattered to them anymore....but that wasn't uncommon if you stayed in this dreary abbey for too long. It had been hours since the Bladebreakers had been separated from Kai, and all the determination they had on finding him had been lost. All they could think about was how they might never get out of this abbey. They felt tired...worthless....all except for one. A certain raven-haired boy was still trying to think of a way to escape.  
  
"C'mon guys! Help me think of something! We'll never get out of here if you guys just mope around!" Ray exclaimed not believing his friends would give up so easily.  
  
"It's useless Ray....there's no way to get out of here...." said Tyson. The usual fire and determination in his voice was gone...  
  
"You guys...." Ray said dejectedly sinking to the ground.  
  
"Tyson's right...Kai's gone...we can't get him back now." Max said lifelessly.  
  
The abbey had done something to them...that Ray knew for sure. When they entered the abbey only hours ago they all were fueled by their goal and that was to bring Biovolt out of hiding and expose them for what they really were....a lying, cheating team who brainwashed kids to believing that losing was the greatest humiliation. Ray was in disbelief...all he wanted now was to find Kai and get back the one he loved. But without his team...he couldn't do it alone.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the abbey, a blue-eyed boy watched as guards dragged away his former best friend. While on the outside the sight of the blue-haired captain was only a distant memory, inside somewhere in his heart that memory still felt like yesterday to him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Two boys ran through the crowded streets of Moscow. Both of them had various bruises and cuts along their young bodies but that didn't slow them down. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached a forest area that was secluded outside of town a short ways. Both panting heavily, sat down on a log that lay on the ground.  
  
"How long...will this last?" the one with blue eyes asked looking to his friend.  
  
"I dunno Tala....but I want it to stop." the blue-haired boy replied. Tala slid off the log and onto the ground. He leaned his head back against the log, sighing.  
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take Kai."  
  
"Me neither Tala..."  
  
"We have to get away...." Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How? No matter what they always come after us."  
  
"Are you giving up?" Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"No! Of course not...it's just....what can we do?"  
  
Tala fell silent. No ideas came to his mind on how he and Kai could possibly escape the pain they'd suffered.  
  
"Tala..." His blue eyes opened only to meet a pair of crimson eyes staring straight into them.  
  
"We'll always be friends right? No matter what?" Tala lifted his head and looked into Kai's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" he asked confused.  
  
"Even if something happens to me?" Kai's voice almost sounded desperate.  
  
"Yes Kai...we'll always be friends. No matter what happens to us. I promise you. Best friends forever." he promised with a smile.  
  
Kai smiled and slid down to the ground and embracing his friend in a tight hug. Tala was surprised but he was also happy that he had a friend like Kai. He hugged him back and felt Kai snuggle against his chest. It was beginning to get cold out but neither of them wanted to let go of one another. To them this was a moment that they might never experience again so for a little while longer they sat in that forest, comforting each other from the fear they both felt and at the same time keeping each other warm from the cold that was coming upon them.  
  
End Flashback  
  
To Tala that memory haunted him, always leaving him wondering if back then Kai might of know something was going to happen to them. Was that the reason for Kai's slight desperation? Tala may never know. Suddenly it came to him...the promise....to always be friends....No matter how long ago that promise had been made it was still a promise. The control Biovolt slipped away as he remembered his friend. No...his best friend and that's what he promised to always be. Now it was up to him to set things right and to keep the promise he made so long ago.  
  
'Kai....'  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Give it up Ray...." Ray turned his head around furyiously to face his friend.  
  
"Don't say that! We'll get outta here! I don't know how but we will! We have to get to him! Do you guys even care that he might be hurt!"  
  
"Of course we care!" Tyson shouted standing up.  
  
"If we didn't care we never would of come this far! But look around you! Does it look like there's a way out!?"  
  
"No. But I can take care of that." The Bladebreaker's attention was directed to a new voice that came from outside their dark prison. The looked in disbelief of who they saw standing before them.  
  
"T...Tala?" Ray choked out. The red-haired boy made no comment and instead pulled out a key to unlock the cell. In a matter of seconds the door swung open with a loud creaking noise. But no one moved for they were still in shock that of all people, Tala of the Demolition Boys had freed them.  
  
"Tala...why? Why are you helping us?" Ray asked. Tala's eyes bore into Ray's as he asked his question, then he stepped aside.  
  
"Go on..." Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"You're the only one's who can save him now." Kenny stood up, holding Dizzi in his arms.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked. Max also stood up his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes now go. The longer you wait the more pain he'll endure."  
  
"Yeah...c'mon guys we should go." said Tyson. Kenny and Max ran out of the prison with Tyson following behind him. But Ray remained still staring at Tala.  
  
"Go Ray." he said, his voice dark.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Tala continued to stare, as if he were studying Ray in some way, then after a small silence he smirked.  
  
"You're not the only one who cares for him. Now go. They've taken him to the laboratory. Go there." Ray's eyes widened but he smiled.  
  
"Thanks Tala. C'mon guys!" Then the Bladebreakers ran through the halls of the abbey in search of Kai.  
  
Kai's crimson eyes struggled open as a bright light was shone in them. He squinted trying to regain his vision. As he regained his senses he suddenly felt a wave of pain overtake him. He groaned as the pain from the earlier beating sunk in. He winced as he struggled to sit up.  
  
'Ray....' It was all that was going through his mind. He couldn't help wondering if Ray was ok.  
  
'Ray...please be all right.'  
  
"Well it seems you've awoken young Kai." Kai's head spun around to see Boris standing by the door of the lab.  
  
"Boris!" he gasped  
  
"You have been so disrespectful lately. Such a naughty boy." He said approaching him.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" Kai shouted but then winced from the sharp pain in his ribs.  
  
"So weak...is this what all those years of training has done? Made you weak?" he now stood right in front of the crimson-eyed boy. Kai's eyes bore into Boris's with a fire of hatred in them.  
  
"I'm not weak." he said. Boris raised his hand and slapped Kai across the face causing him to almost fall of the table.  
  
"Kai. You've turned soft in the past year. As you're grandfather said it is time for you to come back to Biovolt. You need to be re-trained."  
  
"Never! You bastards can't you understand that I'm not coming back! Kai Hiwatari will never blade for Biovolt again!"  
  
"Well then...I am afraid we must use force." He took another step towards Kai who's eyes widened.  
  
'Hold on Kai.'  
  
The Baldebreakers ran through the halls of the abbey. Since their escape they hadn't encountered a single guard.  
  
"Look there's the laboratory!" shouted Max as they neared a familiar door.  
  
"C'mon guys! Let's step on it!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"We're coming Kai!" They kicked the door down to reveal a sight that they'd all feared. Kai was on the ground struggling to get to his feet. Guards were standing around him having been the one's who'd hurt him. He looked horrible, bruises and cuts all over his body. He brought his face up and saw the Bladebreakers standing before him.  
  
'Ray...'  
  
"Kai!" they shouted. Boris looked up at the team and smirked.  
  
"Well Bladebreakers...it seems you've managed to escape."  
  
"Yeah you bet we did! Now leave Kai alone!" Tyson said stepping forward.  
  
"I can't do that now can I? If I did I'd be giving up Biovolt's greatest work! Boys...why don't you take care of this bothersome team." From the shadows emerged Ian, Spencer and Bryan the rest of the Demolition Boys. They had their blades ready to launch as they awaited any further orders from Boris. Tyson and Max pulled out their blades.  
  
"You don't scare us. We'll take you down!" Tyson said with confidence. Max nodded.  
  
"You bet we will!" The three Demolition Boys walked to stand in front of Kai, Boris and the many guards.  
  
"Sure..." Ian smirked.  
  
"Two against three...better check you're odds." said Ian. Tyson blinked and then looked back at Ray who was staring at Kai.  
  
"Ray! C'mon dude we need you're help! We can't save Kai until we get rid of these guys!" Ray looked over at Tyson who he noticed to have the old confidence back in his voice. A moment of silence fell before Ray smiled and pulled out Driger.  
  
"Let's take 'em down!"  
  
'For Kai...I have to...'  
  
"3....2....1...Let it RIIIP!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
"Wyborg!"  
  
"Get 'em Draciel!"  
  
"Attack Seaborg!"  
  
"Gooo Driger!"  
  
"Falborg attack!"  
  
Tyson's blade went up against Ian's as the two blades clashed in battle.  
  
"Dragoon! Storm attack!" Winds began to form as Dragoon began it's attack. Ian smirked.  
  
"You think a little wind is going to stop me?"  
  
"Uh...well..."Tyson panicked. Ian was getting to him, more mentally than physically.  
  
"Hehe....thought so. Wyborg! Attack!"  
  
"No! Dragoon dodge it now!"  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw attack!" Ray's battle against Bryan was beginning to heat up as they blades smashed up against each other.  
  
"Falborg!" Bryan shouted. A harsh wind was released form Bryan's blade that sliced past Ray.  
  
'That wind was so sharp...' Ray looked up at Bryan's face and saw an evil smile upon it.  
  
'It's like he's possessed....but I can't give up now. I have to get Kai out of here.'  
  
"Driger!" The great white tiger bit beast rose from it's blade and shone brightly in front of Ray. The raven haired boy smiled.  
  
"Go! Take him down with Tiger Claw attack!" Driger charged forward and bashed against Bryans blade.  
  
"Ray!" He turned to Tyson who'd called him.  
  
"Let's get them all together." Ray was slightly confused then he nodded.  
  
"Ok." Tyson turned to Max who nodded. "Let's get 'em!" he shouted. The three blades broke away from their attackers and surrounded them.  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
"Driger!"  
  
Kai stared in awe at his team. Their spirit and determination made their bit-beasts shine brighter than ever. He couldn't believe he'd betrayed them.  
  
'And their doing this for me...'  
  
"Attack!"  
  
"Don't think so." thought Ian.  
  
"Alright boys! Ultimate attack!" The other Demolition Boys smirked as they ordered their blades in to a small circle. The blades began to glow as suddenly the shot out and encircled the Bladebreakers, reversing the odds against them. Their eyes widened.  
  
"No..." Ray muttered.  
  
"Attack!" the Russians ordered. Kai's eyes widened weakly in fear that his team was about to be defeated for the first time. Then a silver blade sped though breaking the Demolition Boy's attack and before anyone had a chance to think, all the blades shot back to their owners hands.  
  
'What the...?' Kai thought as he looked up. Standing on a ledge stood Tala.  
  
'Tala?'  
  
"What is the meaning of this Tala? You should be down here fighting them! Why did you help the Bladbreakers?" Boris was obviously angry as he shouted at the captain of his team. Tala just smirked and jumped down from the ledge.  
  
"What's up with you Tala?" Ian demanded.  
  
"Can't you see you're all being tricked?" he asked staring into the eyes of his teammate.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" the shorter one asked.  
  
"I mean you've all been brainwashed! Can't you see what Boris has done to you! He's tricked you all into becoming ruthless, heartless beybladers!"  
  
"Tala silence now!" Boris shouted taking a step towards the red-head.  
  
"No! For as long as I can remember you've beat us into thinking that if we ever lost a match then we'd pay the ultimate price! It took almost losing my best friend to realize that all you've said is a lie! I am not going to live my life in fear of losing!"  
  
"That's enough Tala!" Boris shouted backhanding the boy. Tala stumbled back a few steps.  
  
'Tala....' Kai's thoughts wandered to the red-haired blader.  
  
'Do you remember now?.....is it possible that you've come to you're senses? Tala....'  
  
A.N.: I think I'll stop there! I think this is my longest chapter yet! But you guys deserve it! Thanks for all you're kind reviews and please keep them coming! If you want me to continue then REVIEW! oh and if you want to know when the chapters will be released or how long it will be till I'm done then check my profile because I usually have when I'm going to have it done OR you can glance at my live journal (site posted on profile) because I always ramble about how far I've gotten and when I should be done! Thanks and see you in chapter 11! 


	11. Chapter 11: Forgotten Memories and Reali...

A.N: I love you guys! You rock! Thank you soooooo much for all you're nice reviews! and for some I must comment....

Jak'idiot: Yes it's picking up again. This chapter might be a lil slower but alot of progress in the characters is made I think. Tala? Fluffy? LMAO! Do they even go in the same sentence?? lol dun worry tala will still be his mean ol lil self! But I can't help but put some chibi-talaness in the flashbacks! lol

Rejita: Thanks so much!

Evil-ME: so enthusiastic! i love it! thanks a bunch!

Angel Spirit: Glad you like it! hands her a tala plushie And yes Boris will get his a$$ kicked!

Chaco and Lily: Lily doesn't have to kill Chaco now! () lol thanks!

Kaieshakai: Thank you! Yes Tala in the future will do some A$$ kicking!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

And now chapter 11....

Tears of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 11

Kai's eyes widened as he saw Tala defend his team. Going against Boris was never something anyone at the abbey dared to do. It only brought more punishment. But here was Tala, defying the one man that scared Kai the most besides his grandfather. Kai gave a weak smile. Tala had once said to him that they'd be friends forever but when Kai left Russian for Japan, he was certain that Tala would of forgotten it. But the look in Tala's eyes said it all...he had not forgotten and for that Kai was glad.

"Tala you're attitude is most displeasing. I expected more from you." Said Boris.

The other Demolition Boys stared in shock at their captain. Was it possible they were all brainwashed? For many years the Demolition Boys lived in the darkness of the abbey, being trained to become the best bladders in the world. Pain would come to them if they made a mistake and losing to them was the worst discrimination ever. That was the life they knew. That was the life they'd come accustomed to. This was the life they thought was right.

"Tala!" Ian suddenly shouted. The red-haired boy looked up from where he lay on the ground.

"How can you say we were brainwashed? What do you know! This is the life we live."

"No it's not. We weren't ment to live like this!"

"Silence Tala!" Boris backhanded the boy to the ground once again.

"Tala's right. You don't have to live like this!" said Ray trying to defend the fallen boy. Despite what the Demolition Boys had done to them, all of the Bladebreakers knew no one should live with the pain that each one of them has suffered. After all...Kai was once a member of their team and in his life has gone through so much pain that no boy his age should have to experience.

"Yeah! C'mon I'm sure you guys have to have some happy memories!" Tyson said.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Bryan.

"Who says our lives are fine and dandy like yours?"

"They're not...." Said a weak voice. They all turned to see Kai with his head slightly raised and his eyes struggling to stay open.

"You have to live you're lives in fear...fear that each day one of you might be gone. Fear that pain will come if you make the slightest mistake. You never had the chance to expreiance happiness because all the memories you ever knew were dark. That's the life you live...that's the life I used to live...but I escaped...and found happiness." Kai's eyes diverted to Ray.

"You can find it to...escape this pain."

"Shut up!" Boris shouted, turning around he kicked Kai hard in the ribs.

"Kai!" everyone shouted. He fell lifelessly to the ground clutching his stomach. His eyes slid shut and darkness engulfed his mind. Ray's eyes widened in a panic.

'Kai no.' He realized that Kai was more injured than any of them thought.

'We have to get him out of here.' He thought.

"Remember our past...how we used to play together when were young. Remember when you first came to the abbey...after Kai and I were already there..." Tala said desperately trying to get his teammates to remember....

Flashback

Two months...that's how long it had been since Tala had joined Kai in the abbey. They had become best friends. They were the only company that each other had. Until one day...their tired eyes shot open as the door to their prison was opened and three young boys were thrown in. The door slammed shut and the guards walked away.

"Darn guards..." one them muttered. He had purple hair and a nose that looked bigger than his face.

"Who are you guys?" Tala asked. The new one's jumped in fright, not realizing that there were other's in the cell with them. The one with the big nose looked at him.

"I'm Ian." He said. The one with the blond hair looked up.

"I am Spencer."

"Bryan." Said the last one who had silvery purple hair.

"I'm Tala." He said. Kai looked from where he sat.

"I'm Kai."

The thee boys gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you...but what are you doing here?" Ian asked.

"We've been here for a while..." said Tala grimly.

"How long?" asked Spencer.

"Me about two months...but Kai..." the red head paused to look at the crimson eyed boy. He only shrugged.

"A few years." He said. The other's eyes widened in shock.

"Years? You mean...we could be here that long too?" Ian said shocked.

"Yeah..." Kai replied.

"What about my family? What do you think happened to them?" asked Ian. It seemed that Ian was the most talkative one of the bunch. Spencer and Bryan had barley said a word since they're arrivel.

"How did they capture you?" asked Kai.

"I was walking with my mother...and then I was taken away...." he repliled. Kai looked over at the other two.

"Is that how it happened with you guys too?" They nodded.

"It's likely...that you're family's been killed." All eyes were wide once again.

"Killed...." Ian muttered sinking to the ground. The other's head's dropped as well in fear of the fate of their families. After many years the answers of their questions have yet to be answered.

End Flashback

"Back then you cared...you had feelings like normal human beings. Look what's become of you now." Tala's voice was almost cold but his eyes showed a slight worry for his team.

"Tala..." Ian muttered. Tala rose to his feet only to get knocked down again by Boris.

"Silence all of you! You will all do as I say! No questions asked! Or you will be punished!" Boris bent down and pulled Tala up by his shirt collar.

"Get you're hands off me you bastard!" he shouted kicking the elder man's legs. Startled Boris dropped him to the ground. Tala stood quickly and took a few steps away from the man he'd now come to hate.

"Tala's right! All you did was torture us!" said Ian.

"He's right..." Spencer muttered. Bryan's eyes just diverted to the ground but they never lost the cold stare he'd grown to use.

'They're finally coming to their senses...' Ray thought. He looked at Kai who lay uncocious on the floor behind Boris. He wanted to badly to run to him and take him in his arms and tell him it would all be alright but he knew he couldn't. He would only put Kai in more danger than he was already in.

"You shit! Tala don't you dare try to turn this team agaisnt me! You're betrayl will already cause you a severe punishment!" Boris raised his hand to strike Tala once again but the door swung open and an all too familiar voice ran through the room.

"What is going on in here!"

A.N: I know I'm evil! LoL I had to leave it there for now! But I'm sure you all can guess who it is. Anyway let me know what you think and if you want it continued! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle against Biovolt

A.N.: I'm so so sorry about the delay! I know this chapter took forever! I had major writer's block and rehearsal's for my show! (details at end of chap.) So anyway I'm very sorry for taking so long! Please enjoy and review! Disclaimer: NOT mine  
  
And now chapter 12.....  
  
Tears of a Tortured Soul Chapter 12  
  
"What's going on in here!?"  
  
All heads and eyes turned to the source of the voice that had rung through the room. Voltaire stood at the door, an angry look upon his face. Boris stood up straight, still holding Tala by his shirt collar.  
  
"Voltaire. Tala has decided to betray us along with you're grandson." he informed. The old man frowned.  
  
"Tala what is the meaning of this?" Tala glared daggers at the man.  
  
"You bastard." he muttered but Boris herd it and slapped him.  
  
"Stop it! I've had enough! Leave Tala alone! He didn't do anything to you!" Tyson shouted stepping in between Boris and Voltaire.  
  
"This is none you're business. You're lucky you're still standing." Voltaire was about to push Tyson aside but Tyson shouted in response.  
  
"Well I made it my business!" Tyson's eyes dug into Voltaire's as if he was trying to find the answer to something. But like Kai, his eyes were unreadable. The old man just frowned and pushed Tyson roughly aside.  
  
"Tyson!" Max exclaimed catching the boy before he hit the ground. Ray growled. He felt as if all the anger and hatred he had for Voltaire and Boris was about to break.  
  
"He's right! We made it our business when you hurt Kai! You bastard! You call yourself his grandfather when look at what you've done to him! You don't deserve to call yourself his family!" Ray burst out in a fury.  
  
"Shut up!" Voltaire screamed punching Ray to the ground. The tiger winced but stood up quickly.  
  
"Bastard..." he muttered.  
  
"That's it I've had enough of this jerk! He's going down!" Tyson shouted pulling out his blade and launching it directly at Voltaire. Voltaire smirked and held up his hand. The blade hit but was bounced back on to the ground. Tyson's eyes widened as he saw his blade fall.  
  
"Wh...what...but how?"  
  
"Boy, do you think a mere blade as weak as you're could possibly defeat me?" Tyson was speechless as he bent down to pick up his blade.  
  
'I can't believe he just tossed Dragoon aside like that...no wonder he could hurt Kai so easily...' Tyson looked upon the fallen body of his captain. He lay there like a doll that had been thrown carelessly on the floor by a child who cared nothing for it. No one should be treated like that...not Kai, not the Demolition Boys...not anyone. He looked over at Ray and saw the worry in his eyes for the one he loved. In such a short time, Ray and Kai have grown so close it would seem their bond is unbreakable but now...the one person that Kai could ever consider family was trying to destroy him. Not only was it taking a toll on Kai...but it was tearing Ray apart too. They both felt pain...it was as if all the pain Kai felt...Ray could feel too. You could tell that just by looking into his eyes. Tyson's eyes brimmed with tears...tears for the pain both his friends have suffered. Tala stared coldly at the old man. He had reached his limit and now could not stand the sight of either of the men. Growling he did the only thing he could think of to break free of Boris's grasp. He bent his neck down and bit Boris's hand.  
  
"You dirty bastard!" he cried throwing Tala to the ground. Tala jumped up quickly and threw himself head first into Voltaire, body slamming the old man against the wall. Boris's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Voltaire! Tala get you're hands off him!" he ordered but suddenly felt him self punched to the ground. He looked up and saw Spencer standing above him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted outraged. He tried to bring himself to his feet but Spencer kicked him back down again. Although Boris was much older and more experienced than the tall blond, Spencer had far more physical strength than Boris could ever possess. Boris tried to get to his feet but Spencer kept pushing him back. He was now surrounded by all the Demolition Boys. He looked up and met the cold stare of Tala's piercing blue eyes. They were burning with hatred. Hatred for the person who he thought was there to raise him and in the end turned out to be a traitor. Not just to himself...but to everyone Boris encountered.  
  
"It was you're fault..." Tala muttered. Boris stepped back when he herd the tone in Tala's voice. It full of the most bitter hatred.  
  
"You killed them...you killed them all...." The way his voice sounded...it was as if Tala was losing his mind, but in reality there was a seriousness that would send fear into the hearts of even the most fearless. Tala stood and stared straight into Boris's eyes. The elder man, although his eyes were covered, stepped back in almost fear, for it felt to him that Tala could see right through him.  
  
"Our families are dead because of you."  
  
"Tala don't speak of such nonsense....Biovolt has nothing to do with.."  
  
"Then where are they! Tell me Boris where are they?" Tala shouted. Boris's facial expression suddenly showed a hint on nervousness as he backed away from the red-headed boy.  
  
"Can't answer that? See...I told you...you killed them." The other Demolition Boy's eyes were wide as realization hit them.  
  
"Are...you serious..." Ian muttered.  
  
"It's true." Voltaire suddenly said. All eyes were on the old man. He had turned away from the Bladebreakers and was now standing in the center of the room.  
  
"Once we had you in our possession there was no need for you're kin to know any of you're whereabouts. It was best for us to terminate them before they caused problems." It was as if a knife was stabbed into all the hearts of the Demolition Boys. The truth of their past revealed. 'As long as I can remember...I've lived here in the abbey with Tala, Spencer and Bryan. They were my family...but that never stopped me from wondering what happened to my REAL family. I saw them in my dreams...every night and when I'd wake up I'd wonder if I'd ever see them again. But because of the way I was raised by Boris...I doubted my family even existed. Now...I know the truth. ' Ian eyes burned with hatred along with Tala.  
  
"You dirty bastard!" he raged, launching his blade at Voltaire. The old man was shocked when the blade slit across his face, leaving a deep cut. Annoyed, he turned to the younger blader. Ian's eyes showed no mercy for hurting the man. Tala smirked and picked up his blade.  
  
"You can't win now Voltaire. It's over." he said.  
  
"Now hold on! Stop this nonsense at once!" Boris shouted.  
  
"No way! It's time you pay for the crimes you've committed! Not just to us but to Kai too!" Tala shouted.  
  
"Yeah! You're not getting away this time!" shouted Tyson. Everyone in the room launched their blades and a bright light blinded them as their bit-beasts were unleashed. Boris and Voltaire froze, unable to move for they were surrounded by an army of very angry bit-beasts.  
  
"No...no! This can't be happening!" Voltaire shouted and before either of the older men knew it, the light had surrounded them and then...they knew no more.  
  
The force that the bit-beasts had emitted was so dynamic that the machines began to spark. Tala's eyes widened.  
  
"It's causing an explosion!" he shouted. The other blader's looked at him with confusion.  
  
"An explosion? How?" asked Tyson.  
  
"The power from our bit-beasts caused the machines in here to react! They're all going to explode! Call back you're blades! We have to evacuate now!" They nodded and recalled their blades.  
  
"Let's go!" Tyson shouted. They nodded everyone started running for the exit...except for Ray that is. The raven haired boy had run to the table where Kai lay still collapsed on the ground. He dropped to his knees and pulled his love into his arms, tears leaking out of his eyes.  
  
"Kai..." he muttered. He tried to shake the boy awake but Kai did not respond. Ray had no other choice and lifted Kai in his arms. Even though he was unconscious, Kai still winced from the pain his body felt.  
  
"It'll be ok...I'm here Kai. I'm getting you out of here...just as I said I would."  
  
"Ray!" He lifted his golden eyes and saw Tyson and Tala standing before him.  
  
"Let's go." said Tala. Tyson bent down and picked up Driger. Ray smiled  
  
"Yeah." The three of them ran out of the abbey right before the explosion erupted through the abandoned halls of the Russian abbey. They stood in amazement as they saw the abbey fall. The Demolition Boys couldn't help but give their first sigh of relief as all the pain and suffering they had endured in their lives, disappeared with the abbey. Ray kneeled on the ground with Kai still in his arms. The Bladebreakers bent down around him in concern.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Max asked.  
  
Ray sighed.  
  
"I hope so Maxie...he looks pretty bad." It was true. Kai was beaten all over, bruises and cuts covering his body. Ray felt tears well up in his eyes and his grip on Kai tightened.  
  
'Oh Kai...please wake up...please be ok...I can't lose you now...' As if on cue, Kai began to moan and his eyes twitched. Ray's eyes widened as he was suddenly met with a pair of crimson eyes.  
  
"Kai..." he breathed. Kai's eyes held pain but also worry.  
  
"Ray...are...you alright?" he asked, his voice strained. Ray nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm ok...but Kai you're not..." Ray's mind was in a whirl as he couldn't quiet find the words he wanted to say.  
  
"Kai...you're ok." Kai looked up and saw Tala standing above him.  
  
"Tala..." he said then his eyes shut in pain.  
  
"Kai!" everyone panicked. Kai's hand was clutching his stomach. The Demolition Boys now surrounded him in worry as well. No one knowing what to do.  
  
"Kai does you're stomach hurt? Kai speak to me!" Ray's voiced echoed in his mind but he could not respond. Pain engulfed him and his world went black.  
  
Kai  
  
Who's there?  
  
Kai  
  
Ray? Tala?  
  
Kai...sweetie...  
  
Mother......  
  
The image of a woman who had to him vanished long ago was now standing in front of him. Her angelic face was glowing in a white light that surrounded her entire body. Brown hair and gentle crimson eyes bore into his frightened ones.  
  
"Mother...can it...be?" She nodded.  
  
"Kai...my son. How I've missed you." she said.  
  
Kai stood in shock.  
  
"Mom...how...where have you been? What happened to you? Why were you never around?" Kai's mind was full of questions and it all just blurted out. His mind was still in a shock seeing his mother that he thought was just a distant memory. Her face fell and her eyes held sorrow.  
  
"My son...I am sorry for not being there. I know how confused you must be right now. But there is a reason for me not being able to be with you."  
  
"Tell me...mother...tell me what happened!"  
  
"Kai...when you were born you're grandfather wanted nothing but to take you to that dreadful abbey. You're father and I wouldn't hear of it so we took you away to Japan. We were only able to hide for about 3 years...then he came and took you away. We tried to stop him but we lost our lives in the process. Kai...I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you from him...I couldn't take you away from him...and watch you grow. Kai...my deepest regret is ever letting you grow up with a man like him." Tear welled up in Kai's eyes.  
  
"I'm the one...who should be sorry." Her eyes widened.  
  
"I'm the one...who doubted you. I thought you'd abandoned me. I thought you didn't care. My whole life I felt like no one cared for me...and...it wasn't until recently I proved myself wrong. But that still doesn't make it right for me to have ever believed that you'd abandon me. Mother...I'm sorry..." Kai fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His mother smiled and kneeled down before her son. She pulled the distraught boy in to her arms and held him close. Kai returned his mother's embrace, feeling her warmth for the first real time in his life. He felt content and at peace....a feeling he had not felt with his family for so long and it made him realize just how much he missed his mother.  
  
"Kai...I do not blame you for the feelings you felt. It is my fault for not protecting you. But now...I see you have found a place where you can belong. You will always have me...but now...you have a place where you are loved." Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"What...do you mean?"  
  
"You're friends...the bladebreakers. They all believe in you. They want you to come back to them."  
  
"How can they...all I did was betray them....it's because of me that they got dragged into this mess....it's my fault if any of them got hurt."  
  
"But they did it for you." Kai lifted his head to meet his mother's gaze.  
  
"They saved you. They saved you from the power that threatened to overtake you. They love and accept you for who you are...not what you are."  
  
"I don't even know what I am...."  
  
"You are my son. You are Kai Hiwatari and you are strong. You are still the kind and gentle boy I raised and it's time they saw that. I know...one of them has."  
  
"...you mean Ray...."  
  
"Yes...Ray. I am very pleased with him. I owe everything to him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He is the one who brought you to you're senses. He loves you Kai...and I know you love him. So go back. Go back to them...they're waiting for you."  
  
'She's right....mom is right. They do care...they wouldn't of done so much if they didn't. And Ray....he's stuck by me...he loves me...he's always been the one to pull me out of the darkness...and I love him....I want to be with him...I want to feel his love again...that is my reason for living....for so long I thought my only purpose in life was to serve under Biovolt...but the Bladebreakers showed me a new meaning to my life. I don't have to live in darkness anymore....I want to embrace my new life in the light...with my friends...with Ray...'  
  
"I love him..." His mother smiled.  
  
"Then go back to him." Kai nodded and stood.  
  
"Thank you...for being here for me...mother..."  
  
"Of course Kai. I will always be here with you. I love you."  
  
Kai smiled and turned to his mother.  
  
"I love you too." a bright light formed behind him as his mother bent down and brought her lips to his forehead and kissed him lightly before pushing him into the bright light. Kai's mind was filled with a bright light and suddenly his body was in pain. He felt his eyes open and he blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision. Then he saw the worried faces of the Bladebreakers above him and realized he was laying in a bed.  
  
"Kai...you're awake." Tyson choked out. His eyes were red, he obviously had been crying.  
  
"Ty..son..." Kai's voice was weak but sighs of relief were herd when he spoke.  
  
"Thank god. You gave us quiet a scare." Mr. Dickinson appeared from behind them.  
  
"Kai how are you feeling?" asked Max.  
  
"I'm ok....just sore..."  
  
"We're glad. You really had us worried buddy." said Tyson.  
  
"I'll be ok...where's Ray?" he asked.  
  
"I'm right here." the raven-haired boy replied.  
  
Kai looked over and saw Ray sitting right next to his bed. Tyson motioned for the other's to leave and they nodded an exited the room, leaving the couple alone.  
  
"Ray...I'm...so..."  
  
"Don't say you're sorry....because none of this is you're fault. I'm just glad you're ok." Ray couldn't hold his tears anymore, he leaned over and embraced Kai, crying into his boyfriends chest. Kai put his arm around his love, ignoring the pain in his ribs.  
  
"Ray..." he mumbled. Ray lifted himself up when he felt Kai try to sit up. He helped his love into a sitting position.  
  
"I...want you to know...that...I love you...I do. I really do and I don't want you to leave me....ever....Ray please promise me....promise me you won't leave...." Kai felt his own tears emerge from his eyes as he broke down. Ray smiled and pulled Kai into his arms once again and let the boy cry his heart out into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too...and I promise I will never leave you. I will always love you Kai Hiwatari...forever."  
  
He felt Kai nod against his chest. Kai gripped Ray tighter, never wanting to let go for the only thing he'd wanted to do since he was taken back to the abbey was to be in the arms of the one person who mattered to him the most....  
  
A.N: wow...it's about time I finished this one. Don't worry it's not ending here! I still have more things in store for our lovely couple! BUT I am now very busy working on my school's production of 'The Diary of Anne Frank' so updates will be slower but I'll try my best to get them up! Please Review!!!! Let me know what you think and see you next time!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: New life with old friends

A.N: Contrary to popular to belief chapter 12 was NOT the last one. This is! Anyway this is the finale! Sad but true! BUT I do have a sequel in mind! so if any of you have any ideas for that let me know! Ok I have people to thank here.....

Rejiita: Thanks so much for the reviews!

jak'idiot: thanks for you're concern! i'll take the sequel idea! i did slow down for a bit because of my drama junk but I'm back! feel free to e-mail me!

MistyEyes: you're so sweet! thanks for everything!

SpinelSun: Thanks girl! Love you're story by the way!

Chaco and Lily: Thanks for you're great reviews! Glad you guys liked it!

And of course to EVERYONE I didn't mention thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Not mine...so much would be different if it was...hehehe....evil grin

Warning: Contains shounen-ai, violence and all that good stuff...Kai/Ray paring.

And now...the final chapter.....enjoy!

Tears of a Tortured Soul

Chapter 13

Ray's POV

That had to of been the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life...it all happened so fast...Voltaire....Boris....The Demolition Boys...never had I felt fear like I did back at that abbey. We're just lucky that Kenny recorded it on Dizzi. Now we have all the proof we need to destroy Biovolt. Now that the abbey's gone there's no place for the Demolition Boys to train or hold there base. Then again...they did say they weren't going to work with Boris anymore....

Flashback

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Ray. Both teams were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting on the news of Kai's condition.

"Well we're not going to work with Biovolt anymore...that's over...we want to start again as a new team. We're going to do the exact opposite of what Boris wanted us to do." Tala replied.

The Bladebreakers smiled.

"That's good...." said Ray. Then Tyson's eyes lit up.

"Hey what are we gonna do about the Championships? We still have to compete you know!" Kenny nodded and started typing on Dizzi.

"That's true but according to Mr. Dickinson, the Championships have been postponed until further notice. Apparently they want to wait until this whole mess with Biovolt gets settled" Max nodded.

"Yeah and besides doesn't Biovolt like own the stadium?"

"You're right. And Boris is the president of the whole World Tournament Board." Ian said. They nodded.

"Yeah..." Tyson drifted off.

"Tyson." Said Tala. The blue haired, genki boy looked up at the red-head.

"When we do compete in the Worlds...it will be a fair fight...that I can assure you. As to who will be the victor...well....we'll have to see about that." Tala smirked and Tyson broke out into a grin.

"Yeah! You bet Tala! But I'm not going easy on you!" Tala grinned and sat back in his seat.

"I don't expect you too." While outside, Tala was cool and collected...on the inside he was the exact opposite. Inside he was filled with worry for his friend. Although he had injuries, they were not as severe as Kai's.

End Flashback

I'm glad they're on our side now...at least until we compete against one another. The Demolition Boy's have really turned thing's around for themselves. They're a lot different from the time we first met them. Back then they were cold and heartless and they did anything it took to win. Even if it meant cheating. But now...they show emotion and stick to the rules. Just like Kai...I can't help but smile when I think about how Kai used to be when he first joined the team. So cold...so heartless...like no emotion existed...but all along I knew that deep inside of him was a different person. A much more kind and gentle person who was begging to be brought out into the world. It took a long time...but I was finally able to bring at least a part of that person out. All the others thought Kai was just a heartless jerk but when they saw him being beaten by Boris...when they saw the tears in his eyes...they knew. They knew Kai was just like every other human being. One that feels emotions...only Kai showed his emotion in a different way. Instead of crying like a lot of people he just walks away and sulks by himself. I know that all Kai ever wanted...was to be comforted by someone who cares...and...he got that...when he came to me. I love Kai...I always will...and sometimes I ask myself why I love him. I mean sure...it's not everyday you fall in love with someone like Kai...at least that's what everyone else would say. But I...I didn't fall in love with the cold shell that Kai put on....I fell in love with the warm heart that lay inside...the kind person I knew was there. And now is there...and I hope...always will be.

End Ray's POV

Normal POV

Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they exited Kai's hospital room. He was safe...

'I'm glad he's ok...really glad...' Max thought. The group walked to the waiting room where the Demolition Boys sat. Tala rose when they walked in.

"How is he?" he asked.

The Bladebreakers smiled.

"He's ok. He'll be out of here soon. He's asleep now..." Ray replied. Tala gave a light smile and nodded while sitting back down in his seat. The captain of the Demolitoion Boys couldn't help but wish that he could go and talk to Kai...tell him everything...how sorry he was for ever betraying his friend...but it wasn't so easy with the Bladebreakers around. No matter how much it seemed that the opposite team was beginning to trust them...that look of distrust was still there.

A few days passed and Kai was finally released from the hospital. The Bladebreakers were overjoyed that their friend would be ok. As they walked out of the hospital Kai had a light smile on his face. Ray was all smiles that day as he held his boyfriends hand. They took a taxi back to the hotel where they were greeted by Mr. Dickison. The elder man had a huge smile on his face as he stood up to meet his team.

"Kai you're looking much better. Glad to see you back son." Kai nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Dickinson."

"Hey Mr. D. What happened at the police station?" Tyson asked. Mr. Dicikson's eyes lit up. For the past two days, Mr. Dickison and Kenny had taken the evidence of the Voltaire and Boris's actions to the police. Since Voltaire and Boris where still alive even after the explosion, they obviously fought against it, denying it ever happening. Yet Kenny had excellent evidence from video to pictures.

"Voltaire and Boris have both been arrested." Mr. Dickinson announced. The boys eyes lit up.

"Really? That's great!" Tyson said happily.

"Yeah awesome!" added Max. Ray looked up at Kai and saw that the captain had a look of relief on his face but then his face went dark.

"So what happens to me? Voltaire's gone so..." Mr. Dickison cut him off.

"Don't you worry about that Kai. I've already sorted that out but I need you're approval. If you would like I can take custody of you. Of course we would find and apartment for you and Ray." Kai raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ray? but..." Ray smiled.

"I'm going to be living in Japan from now on so I'll need a place to live too." Kai gave a small smile and nodded.

"Ok then." he said. Mr. Dickison smiled.

"Excellent. Then why don't you boys go on up to you're hotel room and I'll bring the papers up for you to sign Kai." The blue haired boy nodded. The team headed up to their rooms.

The team had dinner and was soon off to bed but for some going to sleep wasn't so easy.

"You still see him don't you?" Kai nodded. He sat up, knees pulled against his chest on the bed. Ray sat next to him, his arms around Kai's shoulders. He leaned his head against his boyfriends arm.

"Even after all that's happened...I still can't get rid of these images that appear in my head every time I close my eyes..." Ray sighed. He wished so badly that he could help..but when it came to dreams there wasn't much he could do except comfort the boy. Kai sighed and laid down on the bed.

"You should get some rest...don't worry about me." Ray pouted.

"How can I not worry about you." Kai looked up at the kitten and gave a slight smile.

"Just get some sleep. Please..." Ray sighed but did what he was asked.

"G'night love." he said, kissing Kai lightly on the lips and falling asleep. Kai sighed as he watched his love fall asleep. He gently moved a stray hair from his face and smiled. Then a noise was herd, startling Kai. The crimson eyed captain rose from his bed and walked to the window. Outside there appeared to be nothing but then he saw a movement from the bushes.

'Someone's outside.' he thought, opening the window and stepping out on to the balcony. He looked back at his lover who lay sleeping peacefully on the bed. He sighed and jumped off the balcony, safely on to the ground below. He herd the rustling again and directed his attention to the bushes.

"Who's there!" he demanded.

"Don't be so rough Kai...." A calm voice said. Kai's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. Then he smirked.

"You could of just called...Tala." The red headed smirked and stepped out from behind the bushes.

"But why be original?" Kai stifled a laugh at his friends antics. Tala was as sarcastic as ever. Tala stopped for a moment to look over his friend. Then after a small silence he spoke.

"You're looking well." He stated. Kai shrugged and leaned up against a nearby tree.

"I guess..." he replied.

"What are you going to do now?" the red head asked. Kai looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They're gone now. Boris and Voltaire. We don't have to worry about them anymore." Kai sighed.

"Or so we like to think." Tala raised an eyebrow.

"What? You think they might escape and come after us?" Kai shrugged.

"Maybe. Anything is possible with those two."

"Good point....are you still scared?"

"Of what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kai. I know you too well by now." Kai smirked.

"That you do..." Kai's head fell down to his chest as he stared at the ground.

"Well..." Tala urged trying to get answer out of his friend.

"Yeah I'm scared...." Kai's voice came out almost weak. Tala approached his friend.

"Scared that any moment now...he could come back. And I'll have to face that pain again...and I don't want that again...ever." This was very unlike Kai...not once in the past few years had the boy opened up to him like this. Not since they were little. Back then, they told each other everything. But that was expected of young children who'd just lost every bit of happiness they ever had. Their childhood taken from them.

"You're right...it could happen....but that doesn't mean we should live in fear. You know that better than anyone Kai." The crimson-eyed boy nodded.

"I guess..."

"I'm sorry." Kai's eyes widened and he looked up at his friend, shocked by the words that escaped his mouth.

"What?" he asked. Tala looked into the eyes of his friend. They showed nothing but seriousness in them.

"I'm sorry for being so cold to you...after what we've been through in our lives....I shouldn't of done that."

Kai smirked.

"I thought I'd be the one to say that to you."

"Well you're not now are you?" Tala joked

"Guess not."

"Friends?" Tala held out his hand. Kai smiled.

"Forever." They shook hands but before either of them knew it they were in a tight embrace.

"So...how's the neko-jin in bed?" Kai's face turned red and he punched his friend in the shoulder. The red head laughed backing away.

"I take that means pretty good?"

"Shut up Tala." Kai smirked and for a few minutes longer the two talked. No longer as enemies but as what they had always been...friends.

A.N: Done! I'm finally done! Yep that's the end! Thank you so so so much for ALL my reviewers! You guys are great! Please review to let me know what you think of the ending! I know some of you thought the last chapter was it. Anyway I might come out with a sequel to this one if you want! Let me know! Until next time! I'm out!


End file.
